Studies will continue on the use of cleavable cross-linking reagents to identify surface receptors for thrombin and the effect of membrane fluidity using fluorescence polarization in the presence of lectins. Fab fragments to sheep antiglycocalicin antibodies will be studied to measure their inhibition by platelet adhesion and aggregation in the Baumgartner perfusion apparatus.